


Wassail for the Win

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Urophagia, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, praise!kink, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: The brothers enjoy a holiday party, Sam encourages Dean to sample the wassail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of wincestmas for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

It was an unusual thing for them to do, staying after a hunt was finished. It was especially unusual when the scene had since been cleared and involved locals knew who they really were and what they really did.

However, it was also close to Christmas, and they were a bit far from the bunker, with a severe weather front moving in. The invitation from the main witness, Mr. Adair, to attend his planned holiday party was a welcome respite they didn’t realize they needed.

Not really the mixing and mingling type, they hung back to watch the crowd dance and enjoy the festivities. They stuffed themselves on the gourmet spread that was laid out, and took advantage of the open bar. After some celebratory shots of whiskey, Sam made sure Dean always had a fresh cold beer in his hand. After a couple hours, Dean was lightly toe tapping to the lively swing band that was playing, and Sam caught himself swaying along. Neither had drifted far from the other, in fact, they brushed against one another often, grazing hips and hands finding reasons to reach out and touch.

When Dean tried to excuse himself to the bathroom, Sam instead gave him a small push towards the punch bowl next to the bar. “Try the wassail, Dean.” He smiled, his tone letting Dean know exactly where this was going.

Dean’s ears pinked, and he rubbed the back of his neck in the way he often did when they slipped into their brand of play. He took a deep breath, meeting Sam’s eyes, finding them dancing merrily at him in the twinkling decorative lights. Ok then. They were really doing this here.

He drank a cup of the warm spiced cider before returning to Sam, feeling it slosh in an already quite full stomach, and brought back another cup. Knowing he couldn’t relieve himself now only caused his bladder to ping him with urgent reminders.

Sam sipped at the drink slowly, quite enjoying Dean’s fidgeting. “Gotta go bad, Dean?” When he caught the small desperate huff in reply, he drained the rest of the cup, and steered them both to the stairs. Sam didn’t want them interrupted, so they quietly made their way to the master bedroom’s en suite, where Sam locked the door and looked at Dean, assessing how to play this out.

“You know Dean, I think I may have had had too much to drink myself, and I certainly don’t want to make a mess of Mr. Adair’s personal bathroom by missing the toilet. Do you want to hold my cock for me?”

Dean knew there was a right and wrong answer here. He gracefully sank to his knees, clasped his hands behind him, and looked up at Sam through eyes trying not to cry out with how very much he needed to go himself. “Yeah, Sammy.” He then opened his mouth wide, soft pouty pink lips spread, ready to be stretched further.

“You sure about that Dean? You wouldn’t rather just use your hand to hold me? You’ve had quite a bit to drink yourself, and I know you’re aching to let it go.” Sam spoke softly, giving Dean the out even as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He waited a moment to see Dean’s reaction before sliding his pants and briefs down, his cock hanging freely, slightly engorged.

Dean shifted forward on his knees to take Sam in, letting the flushed fat head and thick shaft work its way down his throat. He adjusted his lips around to seal it in and closed his eyes, waiting patiently. He had to focus on both not pissing himself and not coming, because somehow just the act itself combined with Sam’s words turned him the fuck on and the last time they’d done this, he’d come when the first stream hit the back of his throat.

Sam shifted his weight, gave a light tap to Dean’s head, and let himself go. Dean swallowed reflexively, letting the hot golden piss run down his gullet. He quickly had to grab onto Sam’s hips for balance as a euphoria washed over him, and he concentrated on not coming. He heard Sam telling him he was beautiful, that he took it so well, and that he was such a good boy servicing his little brother.

Dean felt his orgasm building, and he kept trying to hold back, tears now freely running down his face as Sam finished and Dean licked him dry.

Instead of tucking himself back in and redressing, Sam moved to sink down to the floor behind Dean. He reached one hand around and deftly undid Dean’s own pants. He had time to just pull out Dean’s cock and stroke it once before licking Dean’s ear and whispering, “Now Dean, come now.”

Dean arched into his release, thick creamy jizz coating Sam’s hand and the floor beneath him. Before he could bonelessly sink back into his brother, he whimpered and released his bladder, urine flowing out from him in rivulets across the marbled tile flooring. When he’d finished, Sam raised his hand for Dean to clean off. When he’d finished, Sam wet a washcloth and cleaned a very sated Dean up, getting them both properly put together again, ignoring the mess they’d created.

As they quietly made their way out and back downstairs, Sam gave their host their thanks, keeping Dean within arm’s reach. Both were flushed, seemingly from the holiday cheer and alcohol, and Dean couldn’t help but mumble to Mr. Adair that it was the best damn party he’d ever been to.


End file.
